


What is this?

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Haiku, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this?

Face full of worry.  
Soft words that chase off dark fears.   
These are memories.

A will to succeed.  
An endless nose for trouble.  
This is legacy.

Never belonging.  
Someone that understands you.  
Your motivation.

Red that guards from flames.  
A sword that protects the heart.  
This is heritage.

Red blood, black anger.  
Everyone says their farewells.  
This is what you fear.

Honour that remains,  
Reminders of battles fought.  
Stories evermore.

Smiles to warm the heart,  
Gentle hands to cool your face.  
This is the future.


End file.
